Nuestro fin?
by TheDarkraven17
Summary: los titanes han desapadecido...los habitantes de jumpcity estan desesperados...acaso sus heroes estaran muertos?..o tal vez regresaran a dejar todo bajo control? reviews? :3 *para que no me vea mala onda ya pueden dejar reviews anonimos *PD:cambie nombre
1. Chapter 1

Bueno soy nueva en esto de los fic acepto criticas pero por favor q no sean muy fuertes .

Bueno señores y señoras!! ...COMENZEMOS!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-titanes al ataque!!!

Al parecer tan temprano empezaron a atacar la ciudad pues obviamente no iva a dejar que atacaran a mi hermosa ciudad…todos fuimos rápido al sector donde estaban robots de la hermandad del mal estaban atacando a varias personas inocentes pero esto no iba a quedar haci.

-titanes al ataque!!!-ya se imaginan quien fue él quien dio la señal de atacar

Era muy fácil derrotábamos a esos malditos robots…era muy…fácil?

- soy yo o esto se volvió más fácil?-decía la obscura mientras envolvía con su energía a a varios robots y los aplastaba

-tal vez nos hemos vuelto más fuertes amiga raven-decía la tamaraniana lanzando varios starbolts

-tal vez pero es demasiado…-decía mientras atacaba con todas mis fuerzas

De repente cyborg y chico bestia cayeron delante de nosotros…algo ya no andaba bien…tengo esa mala vibra…varios villanos empezaron a aparecer ellos se reían macabramente…pero…por qué?,…todos empezamos a pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas ahora estábamos en gran desventaja todos estábamos agotados…hasta q escuche un gran estallido por donde estaba raven

Raven!!!-trate de ir hacia donde estaba ella pero no pude…todos me lo impedían…trataba y trataba…ya estaba a punto del colapso…solo escuche una explosión cerca de mi y…

*se pierde la señal*

---3 años después…---

Un joven se va preparando para su acto junto a sus compañeros para su gran acto

-no estás mal eso no es haci!-decía una joven de cabello largo y café claro y sus ojos eran naranjas (raro no?)…era alta muy buen cuerpo y hermosa…estaba discutiendo con su compañero

-claro que sí!...es…me agarro de la barra de equilibrio hago un salto mortal y alzo las manos para atraparte te impuso con mis manos hacia el trampolín para q tu llegues hacia el trapecio te agarras mientras estos se van alzando y …tata!! Seguimos con nuestras manubrios en el aire y si fallas… no te preocupes yo te atrapare- el mayor de los trapecistas era muy bueno en sus maniobras aun que siempre paliaba con su novia, pero al final siempre arreglaban las cosas con un beso…quien los entiende?...el chico era un poco mas alto q su compañera cabello café y ojos a que no adivinan?...cafés!! xD

-vamos ustedes dos dejen de discutir y sigamos tenemos q impresionar e los espectadores no hacerlos reír como locos por sus discusiones como lo hicieron la vez pasada-se acercaba caminando hacia ellos el joven

-el empezó!-decía la chica poniendo su dedo índice sobre la nariz del chico

-no es cierto tu empezaste Miriam!-mirando el dedo de la chica sobre su nariz algo molesto

-tú te equivocaste! Y por eso todos nos vimos como unos estúpidos!...admítelo!, te distrajiste y ai andabas en la baba viendo a todas esas chicas!...quien te entiende Héctor!!?-seguía discutiendo la chica con su novio

Al otro chico solo veía como esos dos peleaban…es cierto era muy divertido verlos discutir de esa forma …hasta que se canso y decidió irse a comprar algo de comer para todos intento ir solo pero su amiga sofí quiso acompañarlo y le seguía insistiendo hasta q lo arto y pues no le quedo otra manera más q aceptar

Ya regresando de compras la chica a escondidas veía los ojos de ese chico que se robaba sus sueños…esos hermosos chica suspira y el chico la alcanzo a escuchar

-que te pasa?-se le queda viendo extrañado

-am…que?-se le queda viendo

-por que suspiraste?...en quien andas pensando?-pone su mirada mafiosa

-que?! No yo no ando pensando en nadie te lo juro!!-se pone roja como el jitomate

-mmm… ok-sigue caminando en eso ve algo q le llama la atención

-seguiremos con las noticias…-se alcanza a ver en una tele la imagen de un reportero algo viejo-jump city esta muy decaída… hay delitos por todas partes desde que sus jóvenes héroes desaparecieron…desde tres años hemos tratado de encontrarlos pero no hay ninguna señal desde la gran explosión…todavía no los damos por muertos…ya q no se a encontrado ninguna evidencia…solo un chico a encontrado esto el día de ayer…vamos a ver la noticia…-

-lastima q hayan desaparecido…los admiraba mucho…-decia la chica con un tono triste y cabizbaja…

-enserio?-la miraba algo sorprendido

-claro, eran muy fuertes, luchaban por todo…espero q algún día aparezcan…-

-si encontré esto…-el chico de la tele enseñaba un pedazo de la capa de raven y el broche con la figura de cuervo, un guante de starfire, el cinturón de robín y el de bestita- de cyborg no encontré nada…-

-…-la chica solo se le quedo viendo al muchacho no savia lo q tenia…

-Ana…-dijo un poco triste el chico

-ah?...si dime?-seguía algo pensativa

-podrías dejar las cosas…necesito estar solo…-

-claro no te preocupes-agarraba las cosas-no llegues tarde por favor-

-de acuerdo gracias-se va un poco pensativo al igual q su compañera el no savia q hacer según el ya estaba acoplado con su vida…bueno al menos haci lo mostraba. el seguía caminando hasta q se topo con un bar…no le gustaban esos lugares pero le llego la curiosidad haci q entro, el lugar estaba pintado de negro, las mesas eran redondas y con un tubo en medio (ya se imaginan para q)…el se quedo un poco aterrado pero aun haci se quedo, ala derecha vio la barra de bebidas, la música q había era pues se podría decir donde hacen esos bailes(haci lo pensaba el joven)…el solo se sentó en una mesa una chica con un traje de conejo se le acerco

-hola guapo, q puedo servirte-ella sonriente, coquetona, una de sus manos agarraba una bandeja y en la otra agarraba la barbilla del muchacho. El solo quito la mano de su barbilla

-un refresco-el solo miro al centro donde había un escenario y la chica se fue algo enojada…esa quica pelirroja le recordó a una amiga de ojos verdes, se arrepintió de no poderle decir sus sentimientos antes de aquel accidente…

-aquí tienes-le dejo el vaso casi x el golpe q dio con el vaso a la mesa lo moja pero el solo se movió un poco

-gracias-no x tal acción iba a ser descortés o si?

Después de q la chica se fue con su mal genio, el escenario se ilumino un señor entro al escenario y las luces lo seguían el agarro el micrófono, la música paro y las chicas dejaron de hacer "su trabajo" y los hombres borracho se challaron, al parecer ese tipo tenía mucho respeto y al parecer dinero tenía muchas joyas y cadenas de oro.

-amigos hoy tengo una sorpresa para ustedes…se lo mucho q les encanta estar con las chicas de este lugar…pero hoy traje a una nueva chica y es mucho más joven q estas chicas y demasiado sexy-

-uuuh!-muy emocionados x lo q decía este señor menos nuestro joven amigo q tenia mucho respeto a las chicas

-es por eso q con el precio adecuado…esta chica será toda suya!!!...pero por supuesto q se las voy a presentar…traigan la chica!!-decía este alzando las manos y los demás hombre haciéndole como changos para q ya salieran con la chica pero el chico ya no lo soportaba haci q dejo el dinero y ya cuando estaba apunto de salir, volteo con un poco de curiosidad

-fiu fiu!!!....guapa!!!...chica sexy!!!-varios comentarios habían hacia la chica unos desagradables x cierto

-no-lo-pue-do-cre-er-estaba como roca, quería salir pero sus piernas no podían moverse,hasta se puso palido

…la chica ya estaba saliendo…el no lo podía creer se quedo paralizado al ver q era…


	2. Salvando a una chica

Mmm…si lo sé tal vez me he tardado muuuucho en actualizar…pero ya estoy aquí! =D

les traigo el siguiente capitulo

ah les recuerdo algo que no puse en el capitulo anterior que se me fue la onda la verdad xD

Teen Titans NO ME PERTENECE (por mala suerte juuum)

Le pertenece a DC y a Warner Broos y gracias a ellos los conozco haci que…

COMENZEMOS!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

*Salvando a una chica*

El seguía ahí (les juro que hasta se puso palido!),seguía viendo a la chica ,él lo admitía era muy hermosa no podía quitarle la mirada de encima pero salió de su fantasía cuando empezó a escuchar la cantidad de dinero que quería el hombre para entregársela el que le diera mayor cantidad(ya saben se toman unos tragos después iban a un departamento y se hacen cuchi cuchi y al final tienen un final "feliz")

Algo veía el chico en los ojos de la chica….parecía pedirle ayuda pero no supo cómo, se veían nublados, sin vida…parecía un zombi pero tenía que ayudarla cuando iva a hacer algo alguien **—**Acepto!** —**dijo este agarrando el dinero y entregándole a la chica que seguía viendo al joven

—Se que nos vamos a divertir** —**decía este con una mirada pervertida y abrazando a la chica por detrás, este señor era mayor ya que se presentaban algunas canas y por cierto era enorme. Este la seguía abrazando y pasa su lengua en el cuello de la chica ,esta solo seguía viendo al chico con una mirada fría y a la vez pidiendo ayuda. Este se iva alejando con ella él la seguía besando mientras la iba guiando a un departamento

Nuestro amigo quería interferir pero no era su asunto…quería ayudarla quería hacer algo para que no le hicieran esas porquerías, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora era un chico normal con muchos amigos es mas…de nuevo estaba con su padre!. El circo nada mas era por diversión y actuaba cuando venían a la ciudad. Era parte de su vida de hecho ahí conoció a Batman, donde perdió a sus padres, varios recuerdos se hallaban en ese circo.

El señor la avienta hacia la cama esta solo demuestra una mueca por el golpe pero antes de que pudiera ver lo que pasaba este ya estaba encima de ella desesperado y tratando de quitarle la poca ropa que le cubría esta seguía con la misma expresión aun que desde muy el fondo quería quitárselo de encima y darle una buena paliza pero esa forma consiente está muy lejos apenas y podía escuchar esos lamentos que pasaban por su mente.

El señor estaba a punto de hacer algo que perturbaría la vida de la chica hasta que una ventana se rompió y en ella entro nuestro amigo

—Interrumpo algo?** —** el chico tenía una expresión seria y su tono era algo burlón y molesto-Sera mejor no te atrevas a tocarla o me las pagaras.

—decía este preparándose para atacar.

** —**niño no interfieras en mis asuntos además ella me pertenece-este saca una pistola de su saco y va apuntando hacia el chico, el otro logra esquivar la balas fácilmente. Cuando se acabaron las balas y el chico rápido reacciono y le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente. El volteo hacia la chica ella estaba inconsciente no savia porque pero tenía que atenderla los más rápido posible, este se sonrojo por el atuendo de la chica, del ropero que se encontraba, agarro un saco de piel y se lo puso a la chica con cuidado, la envolvió en sus brazos y se la llevo lejos del lugar.

El iva corriendo a toda velocidad la chica seguía inconsciente, llegaron rápido a una mansión pero para que ninguno de los habitantes de ese lugar pensara mal de él se fue al patio trasero de ahí la llevo a su cuarto mientras le preparaba uno a la joven .

20 minutos después el cuarto estaba hecho, el fue rápido por la chica la cargo con cuidado y la llevo a su habitación, ella se encontraba bien, seguramente esos desgraciados le dieron algo ,pero por ahora ella estaba a salvo y el la protegería.

Una figura femenina se asomo por la puerta

—Dick, que haces a estas horas despierto?...son las 12:00 de la mañana…y quien es ella? **—**decía esta tallándose uno de sus ojos y con la mano que le quedaba apuntaba a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente.

-Es una vieja amiga…podrías ir a comprarle ropa cuando despiertes?-sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven de la cama

—claro no te preocupes…descasa, ya es tarde** —**decía esta mientras se iva a su habitación

El chico solo suspiro y de ahí se fue a su habitación a dormir para mañana amanecer y platicar porque estaba en ese estado su vieja amiga, llego a su habitación su puso su pijama y quedo profundamente dormido cuando toco su cama

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------y bien? Que les pareció? Mejore o empeore? Buenos espero sus comentarios después les dejo el próximo capitulo


	3. Estás a salvo

Bueno aquí regreso con mi fic por favor pongan algunos comentarios para saber que les parece para así mejorarlo

Derechos de autor:

Yo lo sé, varios de ustedes lo saben pero bueno Teen titans NO me pertenece (por mala suerte ¬¬…iré ahorrando xD)si no que a Warner B. y a DC.

"Estas a salvo"

Dick ya esta estaba despierto se asomo por la puerta donde estaba la chica ella está profundamente dormida, sólo se acerco a ella para revisarla todo estaba en orden solamente le dio un beso en la frente, admiro su cuerpo un poco se veía tan hermosa, sacudió su cabeza

En que estoy pensado?...ejem…**—**él, la admiro una vez más ,la tapo bien y se fue por algo de desayunar.

Entro al comedor no se le hacía raro que la mesa estuviera puesta el buen Alfred siempre la tenia lista ya que todos se despertaban a la misma hora Dick solamente se sentó y Alfred le sirvió un poco de huevos con tocino, un pan tostado, a lado de sus platos habían varias mermeladas, y su lado un poco de leche. Dick comenzó a comer ya todos estaban en la mesa estaba tan silencioso hasta que Bruno rompió el silencio.

—Y bien Dick?** — **dejo sus cubiertos en el plato por un momento

—Y bien qué?** —** este dejo de comer y se le quedo viendo directamente a su tutor

—Con quien estabas acompañado?** —**se le queda viendo un poco picado

—Es una vieja amiga estaba en problemas y yo simplemente la ayude…nada mas eso-le da una mordida a su pan

—Si claro con esas ropas?...dinos Dick donde andabas?**—**decía Barbará

—Miren la verdad no estoy de humor para platicar, sigamos comiendo**— **

Todos habían acabado de desayunar, fueron al living a hablar de otra cosa, bueno Barbará y Bruno querían saber en realidad de la chica pero Dick siempre cambiaba de tema

Mientras la chica empezaba ah despertar le dolía un poco la cabeza ella miro a todos lados no sabía donde se encontraba, trato de pararse pero no pudo ya que estaba mareada, dejo que se le bajara el mareo para poder investigar donde estaba .Dick se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba la chica cuando entro la ella solo se le quedo viendo

—Al fin despertaste**— **trato de acercarse a ella pero ella se alejo quedando en la esquina de la cama para alejarse lo más posible del chico, lo miraba con pánico no sabía qué hacer, tenia tanto miedo de lo que le fuera hacerle este chico

—Tranquila ya estas a salvo**— **decía este acercándose a ella

—estoy…confundida…no me harás daño?-decía esta con los ojos un poco llorosos y abrazándose a ella misma

—Lo sé, pero ya no van a hacerte daño, ya nadie te lastimara mas, yo te ayudarte, pero solo si me lo permites**—**este le estira la mano, ella duda un poco pero acepto el gesto, el simplemente la jala hacia él y la abraza, ella corresponde, al fin se siente protegida, correspondió el abrazo y dejo caer las lagrimas

—Tranquila…**—**se le había olvidado en el estado en el que estaba la chica, se separo de ella y tosió un poco**—**Am en un momento alguien te subirá un poco de ropa ya vengo**—**se fue dejando a la chica a solas

Barbará fue a dejarle un poco de ropa a la chica le dejo varias bolsas para que ahí escogiera lo que le gustara.

Todos la andaban esperando, se había tardado mucho, Dick ya se estaba impacientado, ya estaba por subir, hasta que ella bajo, usaba unos shorts muy cortos, una playera morada que dejaba ver un poco su ombligo, ella bajaba un poco apenada hasta que llego frente al chico este le dio la mano y se acercaron a los demás.

—Padre, Bárbara, Alfred ella es…**—** hace que la chica se ponga a su lado**—**ella es Raven**—**

Quedaron sorprendidos, creían que Dick era el único sobreviviente, que equivocados estaban, la miraron bien y era cierto, se los comprobó quitándose la peluca q tenia puesta, se había dejado crecer el cabello lo tenía por la cintura y el chacra se ocultaba muy bien gracias a la peluca, si definitivamente era ella.

—…—ella se esconde atrás de Dick, con él se sentía segura, él la invito a desayunar ya que se veía más pálida de lo normal. Jaló una silla dándole señal de que se sentara, esta obedeció y espero para que le dieran su desayuno, tenía mucho apetito que acabo con 5 platos de comida ya le hacía falta. Todos se le quedaron viendo un poco preocupados, todo estaba en silencio

—Dinos Raven… ¿qué fue lo que te paso?, por que estabas en ese lugar? —Ella no quería responder, solo se le quedaba viendo al mantel blanco, Dick seguía insistiendo pero ella estaba en el mismo estado—Raven—este suspiro—… ¿quieres salir? —decía este mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, esta se negó, pero logro convencerla, Barbará los acompaño para que Raven se sintiera un poco a gusto, Dick le dio una chamarra delgada con una capucha para que no hicieran algún escándalo, aun que Raven se dejo su peluca puesta.

Todos fueron al centro comercial…solo para comprarle más ropa a Raven de sus gustos normalmente eran prendas negras, azules, rojas y moradas cargaban como 20 bolsas aun que raven solo quería unas 5 prendas Dick y Barbará se la pasaron insistiendo pero ya se imaginan quien tuvo que cargar todas las bolsas y cajas

—Por favor ayúdenme— le salía una gota por la nuca mientras intentaba balancear las compras, Raven lo quería ayudar pero barbará lo la dejo— Chicas! —

—Bueno está bien, tomemos algo en la fuente de sodas—Pero Dick ya no aguanto más, se le cayeron todas las bolsas sobre él y Raven esta salió de todas las bolsas y miro hacia el chico seria como siempre.

—Am lo siento no era mi intención que te aplastaran las bolsas— él le estiraba la mano para levantarse, pero ella se paro sola sacudiéndose el polvo y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, este respondió igual, levantaron todas las bolsas las chicas se sentaron mientras Dick iba por unos helados, mientras Barbará intentaba hablar con Raven.

—Y bien…¿Como llegaste a ciudad gótica?—Se le quedaba viendo pero Raven solo se le quedaba viendo—Eres muy callada cierto?—esta nada mas contesto moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, era algo desesperante para Barbará pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

—Veamos, ¿cómo conociste a Dick? —esta Raven solo alzo una ceja y voltio hacia otro lado para ignórala, esto hizo enojar un poco a Barbará—vamos tienes que decir algo, ¿o qué? te mordió la lengua el gato, Ra…—esta fue interrumpida por Raven

—Rachel—dijo esta con un tono algo molesto, fue lo único que pronuncio, al menos Barbará cerraría la boca y Dick ya llegaba con los helados, para Raven uno de chocolate, a barbará un de fresa y finalmente Dick de vainilla, estaban disfrutando su helado, aun que eso no duro mucho cuando exploto una joyería cerca de ellos, todas las personas cayeron por el impacto y salieron corriendo, Barbará se cubrió bajo la mesa, mientras que Rachel quedo en shock, Dick reacciono rápido y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien?..¿.no te lastimaste? — Ella simplemente le sonrió, hasta que se agarro el hombro izquierdo—Barbará! Tenemos que irnos—

—No te preocupes tu ve a atender a Rachel…estaré bien—decía esta guiñándole el ojo, este solo asintió, cargo a Rachel y se la llevo devuelta a la mansión para ver lo que le pasaba a su hombro.

—Déjame ver— Rachel no quería, así q se volteo para que no la revisara—vamos necesito ver qué te pasa—Esta solo apretó sus parparos y dejo ver la herida era algo grande se notaba que ya tenía tiempo la herida por la costra— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —lo decía en un tono molesto pero Raven se quedo callada—vamos Raven contesta…¿fueron esos bastardos cierto?, contesta—esta solo desvió la mirada no quería verlo a los ojos sino explotaría del llanto

—Raven— este hace que lo mire directamente a los ojos, estaban cristalinos apunto de derramar lagrimas—podías curarte, ¿porque no lo hiciste? —

—Porque creía que había perdido lo más valioso para mí y como castigo me deje la herida, por no poder ayudar a ninguno de ustedes, si les hubiera advertido…seguramente no hubiera pasado esto —lo decía en un tono bajo ya que no quería llorar frente a él.

—No fue tu culpa Raven, con el tiempo encontraremos a los otros y volveremos a luchar por nuestro hogar— está ya no respondió mas, él la abrazo tratando de consolarla—no importa si derrites las cosas…es mejor que te desahogues—este la abrazo más fuerte y efectivamente, ella comenzó a llorar necesitaba quitar todo ese peso de encima, algunas cosas empezaron a explotar o a derretirse, Dick solo la seguía consolando—Todo está bien, los encontraremos—

Después de tanto llanto y limpiar todo, Dick atendió la herida de Raven, también esperaban a que llegara la pelirroja, el chico intento romper el silencio con Raven pero esta volvió a estar callada, Barbará llego con uno que otro moretón nada fuera de lo normal para Dick aun q Raven se preocupo un poco por el estado de la amiga de Dick.

Desde las afueras de la mansión una figura masculina miraba a los chicos que estaban en el comedor disfrutando de su cena, este saco un pequeño radio y…

—La encontré—

Bueno hasta ahí llego mi imaginación xD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo Si tienen algunas dudas por favor avísenme y tratare de aclarárselas

payola5000- muchas gracias, me alegra que las historia te deje picada espero no decepcionarte y pues la verdad me cuesta trabaja hacerlos más largas pero hare lo posible ^^

Linda-ravstar- Que bueno que te guste la trama espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y si lo sigues haciendo pues tratar de mejorar la narración y todo

RaHeBlHi- Gracias, a ver si como están mis video esta mi fic jeje, tratare de ir mejorando el fic

Bueno eso es todo espero mas reviews suyos criticas, comentarios y sugerencias la verdad es que nos sirven mucho a los escritores para seguir con nuestros fics

Hasta la próxima nos leemos pronto


	4. Cambio de look

Hola aquí de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste

Derechos de autor: Teen titans no me pertenece! (hay que ahorrar) si no que a DC y a WB

Aclaro edades

Dick-19

Rachel-19

Barbara-20

"Cambio de look"

Raven POV

Robin me a tratado muy bien últimamente, al igual que Alfred y los otros, me invitó a que participara en su última función en el circo, la verdad no me agrada mucho la idea ser la atención de todos, pero aun así acepte solo por salvarme.

Aun seguían intentando que yo les dijera que me pasó y como es que estaba en un lugar de play boy, y esas cosas, pero quiero olvidar eso, la verdad, no sé cómo es que pude haber caído tan bajo, cómo pude dejarme engañar tan fácilmente, tal vez me lo merezco, es mas ya no debería estar viva, no merezco que Dick y los otros me tengan en su hogar, tan siquiera que me tengan cómo su chacha, yo que sé, cuando sea el momento adecuado les contaré la historia, pero por ahora no estoy segura.

Fin de POV

Dick espera afuera de la mansión junto a su moto, Rachel todavía no baja, se sorprendió mucho de que ella aceptara participar con él en el circo, bueno al menos tal vez poco a poco le sacaría información de que le paso, le preocupaba un poco su estado, ya que un día se les cayó de las escaleras, ella decía estar bien pero eso no es lo que le decía su mente, hasta escuchó un "tengo que ser fuerte" tal vez solo fue su imaginación o…

—**¡**El vínculo! **— **dice este hasta que sintió la presencia de su amiga

—¿Qué cosa?** — **esta se acerca lentamente

—Jeje nada, yo solo estaba…am ya sabes, pensativo como siempre y… eh…**—**

—No presumas**— **se acerca a Dick

—¿Por qué lo?**…—** lo piensa un poco**—¡**Oie!** —**este se pone un casco, para que Rachel no note su enojo, por la indirecta. Ella solo se ríe a lo bajo, pero la gracia se le fue, al ver que Dick le ofrecía un casco.

—Ah…no**— **esta se negaba con las manos y se alejaba**—**¡¡yo no iré en esa cosa!!** —**decía esto mientras apuntaba a la moto

—Esta cosa se llama moto, y te tienes que, por qué no voy a ir en la limosina**— **hala a raven de la mano y el muy ágil logra ponerle el casco**— **así que te sientas y te aguantas**—**este la sienta rápido en la moto y sube, la chica nada mas rezonga a lo bajo**—**vamos solo disfruta del viaje, al fin y estás conmigo**—**lo decía divertido y a la vez coqueto, Raven solo bufo por lo que decía**—** ja ja, agárrate bien, no te vayas a caer**—**esta asiente y se agarra de los hombros de Robin.

Ya estaban a medio camino, se dirigían al puente levadizo y este se elevaba, Rachel estaba preocupada al sentir la intenciones negras de Robin, esta le dio señal de que frenara, pero en lugar de eso el acelero mas, al estar en el aire ella cerró los ojos, Dick solo carcajeaba, al fin tocaron el piso, pero cayeron algo tosco haciendo que Rachel cayera, pero él fue rápido y la agarra de la mano poniéndola en su cintura, por el miedo lo abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el solo se sonroja un poco y ríe por lo bajo.

—Rachel llegamos… ¿Rachel? —Voltea a ver a su compañera, viendo como todavía lo sigue abrazando y con los ojos cerraros— Se que me quieres, pero no es para tanto— esta reacciona y deja de abrazarlo

—¡Eres un tonto! — lo empuja haciendo que este caiga al piso—¡Eso no fue divertido por poco y caigo! — baja de la moto pero sin quitarse el casco ya que sentía como sus mejillas ardían, pero no de enojo.

—¡Vamos no te enojes, solo estaba jugando!...además no te paso nada, te lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, no dejare que te lastimen o que te pase algo…lo prometo y lo estoy cumpliendo—

Si tenía razón, la salvo de ese tipo, de cuando cayó en las escaleras, él se aventó sobre ella para que no se lastimara gravemente, haciendo que ella cayera sobre él, lo de ahora, etc…

—Eres un tonto—le da la espalda

—Vamos no te enojes…perdóname— se acerca a ella, pero esta no responde— ¿Qué, tengo que ponerme de rodillas? —

—Está bien, vamos, seguramente te están esperando— se quita el casco

—Corrección, NOS están esperando—

Los dos entran, Raven recibe miradas asesinas de las chicas del circo, esta nada más se encoje en hombros y sigue a Robin. Ya con el dueño del circo y este los recibe con gusto, él señor se le quedaba viendo a Raven, esta se puso un poco nerviosa al igual que Dick que tal si la reconocía aun con el pelo pintado.

FB

Dick trataba de convencer a Rachel de pintarse el cabello, pero esta no quería era graciosa la escena, Raven aferrándose lo más que podía al sofá y Robin jalándola del brazo.

—¡vamos Raven!, ¿o prefieres estar encerrada aquí? —este seguía halando

—¡Prefiero quedarme! , me gusta el color de mi pelo— daba patadas a su ex líder

—Si no te pintas el pelo…am…no podrás ir a la biblioteca—a la chica se le abrieron los ojos como platos

—¿Ni a la de la esquina? —

—Ni a la de esquina—cantando victoria

—Pero, puedo llevar peluca—

—¿Y si se cae?—

—No se me va a caer—

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Bueno…—ve a Dick a los ojos, hablaba enserio, ya no le quedaba otra—Está bien me pintare el maldito cabello—

Minutos después, Rachel tenía su pelo castaño claro, esta se miraba en el espejo, algo entristecida por el cambio de look, no solo cambio el color de su pelo, sino que también le obligaron a ponerse unos pupilentes verdes.

Fin de FB

Seguían muy nerviosos, seguramente los había descubierto.

—valla…—

—¡Señor no es lo que parece! —dijeron al unisonó

— Tu has de ser Rachel es un gusto, Dick nos ha contado sobre ti**— **a los dos les sale una gota animada, el Señor solo abraza a Raven para darle la bienvenida**—**Los dos se ven lindos, formarían una linda pareja**—**ambas aves se sonrojan al escuchar esto y se voltean para no verse.

—Por eso van a ser pareja en el acto**—**sonríe de oreja a oreja

—¡Que!, pero, pero**—**vuelven a gritar al unisonó

—Ahí entrenan, nos vemos**— **se va algo burlón el señor

—grandioso…**—**

—Vamos, al menos vas a actuar conmigo y no con un desconocido**—**

—De acuerdo… ¿cuando empezamos?

—Hoy, andando**—**este sale seguido por Raven.

Estaban en el gran escenario, en medio de él, estaban todos haciendo su rutina. Las dos aves se acercaban a una gran pelota roja

— ¿y bien?** —**

—Lo que tienes que hacer es simple, primero pones tu pie aquí**—**Mete su pie en la agarradera de la pelota (1)** —** Después con tu otro pie te tienes que impulsar para quedar arriba de la pelota**— **Se impulsa con el otro pie haciendo que esta ruede, quedando el arriba**—**Y mantener el equilibrio**—**

Raven hace lo que dijo Robin, esta pierde el equilibrio, pero el, la cacha

—Creo que no me entendiste**— **la baja de sus brazos y al último agarra su cintura causando escalofríos en raven**—**No te pongas nerviosa**—**Mete su pie a la agarradera y le indica que haga lo mismo, ella obedece, Dick de un impulso vuelve a subir juntos

—No te muevas…yo mantendré el equilibrio…cuando te sientas lista te soltare**—**se lo susurra al oído

Así estuvieron un buen rato, Rachel no se rendía tan fácil, no tenía muy buen equilibrio pero no dejaba de intentarlo. A medio día ya no tambaleaba, ni nada, estaba muy quieta ya manteniendo su equilibro.

—Bien Rachel seguiremos mañana**—**ella estira sus manos a los hombros de Dick para poder bajar y él la agarra de su cintura, pero alguien los empujo y Rachel quedo encima de Dick, una situación algo embarazosa para los dos.

—¡Échenles agua! —los dos se paran lo más rápido posible y sonrojados

—yo- no… ¡lo siento¡…no era mi intención…je je—decían los dos al unisonó

Algunos solo se reían de la escena de los pobres, mientras otras echaban leña al fuego, nada bueno para Rachel ni para Dick, ella llamo mucho la atención de los chicos del circo.

Los dos salieron y Rachel fue la primera en sentarse en la moto, no le quedaba de otra, ella se agarro de la cintura de Dick, este acelero, esta vez iba más lento, hacia frio, Raven lo abrazo para sentir un poco de calor hasta que vio una luz acercarse a ellos

—¡Cuidado! —

El ve la luz, o mejor dicho un misil que se dirigía a ellos trato de esquivarlo pero no podía

—**¡**Sigue el calor!** —**

Estaba cerca de tocarlos estallo con el piso pero hizo que los dos volaran y se impactaran sobre el piso. Otro misil iba hacia ellos, era su fin, hasta que una bola de fuego detuvo el impacto los dos voltearon hacia una sombra no se distinga si era femenina o masculina, desapareció dejándolos con muchas dudas pero algo sabían el o ella los había salvado

Al fin! Gente si me llego la inspiración! xD

Lamento si esta corto pero es que en el Word se ve más largo!

(1)-normalmente los niños suben en una pelota donde se agarran de pues la agarradera y van saltando con ella con saltos (espero aclararles)

Una aclaración los otros titanes (los honorarios y este) todavía existen los únicos desaparecidos son los principales

Esto se va a poner buenísimo!! Ya vamos a empezar con la acción!

Yo creo que este cap. estuvo algo cómico…oh no?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Muchas gracias por los reviews me dejaron ánimo para seguir

Linda-ravstar-gracias por seguir el fic has sido una fiel lectora para mí , y si creo que traume mucho a la pobre raven xD jaja

RaHeBlHi- espero que te haya gustado lo que puse sobre raven y robin, y si, si le pongo la misma dedicación que mis videos irá mejorando mas este fic

-como lo prometí aquí esta!...aunque sub no ayudo mucho ¬¬ sub-oye! Lamento dejarte en suspenso

Danika44-hola gracias por leer mi fic xD…enserio te deje con la intriga pero digamos que soy de los autoras que van poniendo mas y mas suspenso! Muahaha!...espero que lo sigas leyendo

-wow estas leyendo mi fic! xD, y lo mejor es que te gusto! Gracias ahí también espero tus capítulos

lo siento mucho pero soy de mucho suspenso lo siento por ustedes pero tratare de de revelar una que otra cosa sin echarlo a perder gracias por todo y ahí les digo…mas reviews mas rápido actualizo vale?

Nos leemos pronto bye!


	5. Luces, camara, acción!

Derechos de autor: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y si lo fueran ya abrían mas capítulos (por eso hay que ahorrar xD), si no que le pertenecen a DC y a WB sin más que decir aquí les dejo el cap.

"Luces, cámara, ¡acción!"

Todo iba bien Raven estaba aprendiendo nuevos trucos junto con Robin, aunque el trapecio le costaba algo de trabajo

— ¡Ah! **—** Si Raven a caído de nuevo, por suerte tiene la red de seguridad.

—Vamos, tienes que impulsarte más**—**se deja caer en la red.

—Eso intento**— **decía esto parándose y sacudiéndose el "polvo".

—Faltan pocos días para la función y te recuerdo que no habrá red que te salve**.**

—Sí papá**— **decía algo molesta y volvió a subir. Él sólo vuelve a su plataforma para empezar la rutina.

Todo era perfecto menos la última parte, donde ella tenía que impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas y llegar con él. Aparte de eso tendría que parecer un "ángel" según el dueño del circo. Cuando le salía no llegaba hacia Dick y cuando llegaba, no salía él, mal…Bendito movimiento, era muy frustrante, ella se había salido ya diez veces ese mismo día, aun que Robin siempre la apoya.

— **¡**Ya basta!** —**esta sale de la carpa, que sean once veces, él la sigue.

—Vamos Rachel, se que tú puedes**—**se sienta en la banqueta.

—Es muy difícil, no puedo**.**

Dick se queda pensando un momento, se le queda viendo por un momento o más bien admirándola, hasta que se le prendió el foco.

— Sí, tienes razón, es muy difícil para una debilucha como tú**— **llama la atención de Rachel con su respuesta**—.** Tanto entrenamiento para nada, será mejor que llame a otra trapecista que sea capaz de ese truco tan sencillo, digo qué tan difícil puede ser ese truco, hasta un niñito de cinco años puede hacerlo**.** ﻿

— ¡¿Qué?!** —**esta se paró de golpe al escucharlo; hay bendito orgullo seas.

— "!Bingo¡"** —**Raven lo jala de la muñeca y entran a la carpa.

Todo iba perfecto los dos muy coordinados, al saltar sobre las pelotas, al agarrarse del trapecio, Rachel al confiar que sería atrapada por Dick, solo una palabra y esa es, excelente, hasta que una chica se atravesó.

— ¡Dick!** —** decía esto alzando los brazos y tirando a las dos aves de un tiro.

— ¡Susy!** —** gritaban al unísono, tendidos en la red.

— _Ja ja_**—** se deja tirar en la red y abraza a Richard**—** ¿Cómo va mi queridísimo amigo Grayson? **—**él intenta quitársela de encima, aun que Susy no se dejaba y cierta personita a su lado no estaba tan divertida de ver esa escenita.

— Ejem…podríamos seguir ¿practicando?

— ¿Qué Rachel?, acaso estas… ¿Celosa?** —**interrumpió a Dick antes de que él contestara.

—Sí, claro. Mira niña, no estés molestando. Si te vuelves a meter en los asuntos que no incumben perderás algo llamado cara**—**puso su mejor mirada asesina para Susy; esta solo abrió sus ojos como platos y se fue corriendo de ahí.

—Eh, gracias, ¿seguimos?

—Te tardaste en decirlo…**—**ella ya estaba sobre la pelota esperándolo.

Él solo se subió a otra pelota y empezaron su ensayo desde el principio.

—Wow, enserio hacen una gran pareja**—**viendo con detalle los saltos que daban los jóvenes, pero se le quedaba viendo a Raven con unos ojos que casi salían del lugar, hasta que recibió un golpe de su compañero.

—A boca cerrada también se ve a colores**—**.

—Es que admítelo tiene un cuerpazo**—.**

— **¿**Quieres una cubeta para la baba?** —**

—Mejor una piscina**— **El otro chico se golpea en la frente

Al ver como uno de los chicos mira a Raven, Robin cae frente a ellos algo enojado y cruzado, no se veía muy feliz que digamos

— ¿Les gusta el paisaje?** —**Los dos se alejan de él.

— **¡**Dick amigo mío!, ¿cuándo me presentas a tu amiga?** —**

—Nunca**—**su mirada era seria y su tono enojado.

— ¡¿Qué!?, ¿Por qué?** —**

—Por que eres un pervertido**— **contestó su amigo

—Calladito te vez más bonito.

—Él tiene razón, además no dejaré que le hagas daño. Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo, si un día, la haces sentir mal, ve contando tus días**— **Dicho esto, regreso con Rachel a practicar. Los dos ya estaban algo agotados así que decidieron dejar el ensayo para mañana.

Llegando a la mansión, los dos cayeron sobre el sofá, demasiado ensayo para los dos. Alfred llegó con un café para Robin y un té de hierbas para Raven, pero los curiosos cambiaron de Taza, Alfred solo ríe por lo bajo y se va.

—Muy bien Rae, haz mejorado mucho**—**Le sonríe tiernamente.

—Gracias a ti…**—**Los dos se miraban, poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros y cerrando sus ojos, hasta que…

— ¡Chicos la cena está servida!** — **Decía esto abriendo las puertas de golpe, nuestros amigos se alejaron, ambos estaban rojos como un tomate.

— ¿Interrumpí algo importante?** —**

—No, solo estábamos tomando un poco de té y café**—**

—Sí, eso…**— **cierra los ojos y se dirige al comedor**—**

— ¿Dije algo malo?** — **

—No**— **Los dos se dirigen al comedor, Dick junto con Rachel y Bárbara con Bruce.

—Y… ¿Cómo van con los ensayos?** —**

—Bien**—**Le da un sorbo a su café.

—Rae a progresado rápido, se ha vuelto más ágil, aparte de que ya puede mantener el equilibrio sobre la cuerda**.**

—Mañana, es su función, ¿no?** — **las dos aves escupen su bebida

— ¿**¡**Mañana!?** —**

—Si Dick, mañana es sábado**—**

—Pero ni siquiera tenemos vestuario**— **Sigue comiendo

—No se preocupen…Ya me encargué de eso**—**Sale con dos trajes

—Wow Alfred ahora sí que te luciste**—**Agarra el rojo, lleva parecido a una capa de color rojo y lo de adentro amarrillo con unas puntas en la orilla

—Asombroso**—**

—Qué bueno q les hayan gustado sus trajes…pero será mejor que duerman, mañana será un día largo, tendrán muchas funciones en un día**.**

—Sí.

Todos después de una larga charla se fueron a dormir tranquilos, aunque una sombra seguía vigilándolos.

—Los veré mañana…

Todos estaban ansiosos, querían ver la actuación de los dos jóvenes, uno de ellos estaba algo nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

—Vamos Rachel, ¿porqué tardas tanto?

—Por qué me estaba acomodando el traje**.**

—Eso no es escusa para…**—**sentía que sus mejillas lo quemaban, contemplo como le quedaba el traje, no perdía ni un detalle. El traje era de dos piezas, la parte superior tenía una pequeña blusa que le llegaba un poco bajo del pecho, junto con un chal del mismo tamaño acompañado con unas plumas negras y unos toques plateados, la parte de abajo solo era un pequeño calzón, para cubrirla un poco más, tenia una falda del mismo color, llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y tenia algunos picos para simular un "cuervo", solo estaba dividido de la parte delantera (1).

—Que linda te vez**—**Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Raven sólo se cubre un poco, sentía como la mirada de otros chicos le quitaban la ropa.

—Gracias…podemos, ir a otro lugar, me siento algo incómoda**.**

—Claro**—**Se la lleva a un rincón donde no estén esos pervertidos**—** ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias**— **Le da una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Nerviosa?** —**La agarra de los hombros.

—Un poco**— **Lo abraza.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien**—**Corresponde el abrazo.

— ¡Dick, Rachel! su turno**.**

Última función, todos estaban en sus asientos. Los que salieron estaban muy emocionados por las piruetas de los dos jóvenes, pero alguien muy especial del público, era quien más emocionado estaba.

Los dos jóvenes iban saltando sobre dos grandes pelotas una negra y la otra roja, al dar un gran salto los dos se agarraron en sus respectivas barras y así iban empezando a hacer sus grandes maniobras, hasta que llegó el momento especial de la obra. Rachel se impulsa lo más que puede para alcanzar a Dick, pero su intento falla y nada más rosa sus dedos con los de él, la gente se para a ver el error de la joven, Robin reacciona rápido y con ayuda de sus pies se apoya para atraparla de ambos brazos.

—Aguanta Rachel**— **se le va resbalando poco a poco

—Eso… intento

Dick no aguanto más, sus pies se iban deslizando poco a poco hasta que los dos fueron cayendo. Él solo abrazó a Rachel con un brazo y con el otro alcanzó una cuerda, le dolió, pero no quería perder a otro ser querido, Raven se agarró de la cuerda, él la ayudo a subir con cuidado, se empezó a oír un aplauso tras otro, la gente empezó a gritar, los dos sólo hicieron reverencia y alzaron sus manos en forma de triunfo, la chica agarró la mano de su salvador para darle señal de que esta bien, pero a alguien del público no le agradó mucho.

—Wow los dos son asombrosos…los veré pronto**—**se da media vuelta y se va.

—Asombroso**—**le entrega unas rosas a Raven.

—Gracias**.**

— ¿Se encuentran bien?** —**

—Si este Dick no hubiera reaccionado…lo más seguro es que ya no estaría aquí**.**

—No es nada, me alegra que estés bien**.**

—Que les parece si a nuestros artistas les hacemos un gran banquete**.**

—No estaría mal Alfred**.**

Todos se dirigen a la limusina menos Dick y Barbara.

— ¿Te gusta verdad?** —**Mirada picara

— ¿Quien?** —**La mira algo sorprendido

—No te hagas, obvio que Rachel**—**

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo somos amigos**—**

—Si claro, es por eso que la miras a cada segundo**—**

— **¿**El punto es…?

—Olvídalo**—**

Terminando de comer tocaron el timbre ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre tocar a las 12:00p.m.? Alfred abre la puerta.

— ¿En que le puedo ayudar?** —**

— ¿Se encuentran Raven y Robin?

(1)-So…normalmente las trapecistas llevan un traje parecido al que les describí //…en parte me lo base más o menos por el de la madre de Robin ¿vale?

Jeje para que vean ahora lo hice un poco más largo xP,a que no se esperaban que estuvieran a punto de besarse nuestras dos aves cierto?, pero como soy de lo peor, no lo hicieron jaja! xD, no se preocupen los tendré en mas suspenso :3, Raven les contara que paso en la explosión, cuando los ataco cerebro?, ¿Qué está pasando con la gente de jump city?,¿ Abran perdido sus esperanzas?, ¿Alguien más ayudara, a Robin y a Raven a salvar la ciudad?, eso solo yo lo se y mis subs! (si tengo dos…¿raro no?), esperen el próximo capítulo de "¿Nuestro fin?", ¿que barbaridades se les ocurrirá a su servidora? XD.

- Muchas gracias por apoyarme ^^...y gracias por seguir el fic =)

RaHeBlHi- Hola aprendiz…Jeje que bueno que te reíste, era un poco cómico ese cap (lo que hace el chocolate xP), espero que este cap también te haya gustado

- mmm…que te puedo decir?...(se da un golpecito en la cabeza), ya xD, que bueno que te guste mi fic, trato de ir mejorándolo lo mejor posible, aparte de que te lo prometí días antes, pero como de que la imaginación no se me quería dar jaja .

Linda-ravstar- gome, disculpa los errores, trato de mejorarlos, enserio (Mm....., ahora que me acuerdo alguien me las va a pagar ¬¬), so…espero que te guste este cap , lo hice un poco más largo espero no decepcionarte

Atenea666-Gracias por echarle un vistazo al fic, trato de mejorar cada vez, como veras mi ortografía no es la mejor del mundo, pero me esfuerzo en ello.

Bueno sin nada más que decir Coman Frutas y Verduras ^^.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap ^^


	6. No es bueno jugar con Fuego

Ok, chicos aquí su escritora trillada está de vuelta, junto con su sub maniático y su sub cariñoso xD, sí, ¡tengo dos subs! (raro pero cierto xP) pero para que diferencien quien escribió cada parte Sun (mi sub maniática que se le ocurre todo relacionado con drama, peleas o discusiones) Sub(la sub romántica, loca, pero algo divertida* aun que te llega a sacar de quicio fácilmente U¬¬*)

IMPORTANTE: lean lo ultimo por favor!! Les tengo una SORPRESA!!

Aver para lo que tengan dudas (porque a veces ni yo me comprendo xD)

blah blah- normal

"blah blah" –Pensamiento

_blah blah-Susurro_

_---- = _Cambio de escena

Derechos de autor: Teen Titans no me pertenece . si fuera así habría mas rxr y mas episodios (por eso hay que ahorrar xP)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No es bueno jugar con fuego"

— ¿Quién es Alfred?** — **Dick y Rachel se acercan a la puerta.

— ¡Raven!** —**la abraza. Robin arde de celos y se queda con la boca abierta.

— ¿Quién eres?** —**ella como si nada

—Tienen que recordarme**—**se separa de ella**—.**Vamos Raven sabes que soy gracioso y no descansare hasta verte reír.

— ¿Chico Bestia?** —**dijeron al unísono.

— ¿Qué Comen, que adivinan?** —**Muestra una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eres de verdad?** —**le va jalando las mejillas**—. **Digo…eres rubio y tienes la piel normal, y no verde.

—Si soy yo, todo un galanazo, ¿No Rae?

—De hecho…eres el mismo enano de siempre**—**Dick ríe por lo bajo.

— ¡¿Enano?!, vamos Raven me veo más alto**, **además tú sigues igual, solo que te estiraste mas y el cabello lo tienes más largo**—**

—Sigues, siendo un enano**—**entra a la mansión.

—Jaja, ¿quieres entrar?, e-na-no**.**

—No gracias, será mejor que me valla, y tal vez me prepare para una cita con Raven**.**

— ¡Ni aunque fueras el ultimo chico en el universo!** —**

—Te escucho, jaja, pobre de ti, vamos Logan pasa**— **entro a la mansión junto con su viejo amigo.

Raven tomaba su té tranquila y a lado de ella se encontraba Barbara.

—Rachel**.**

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hay algún chico que siempre este en tus sueños?** —**

—Ve al grano Barbara— le da un sorbo a su taza

— ¿Te gusta Dick? —en eso iban pasando Robin y Bestia frente a ellas, pero quedaron totalmente mojados, cuando Raven les escupió el té.

—_Cof, Cof_…lo siento— trata de secar a Robin

—_Ejem_— Raven voltea a verla, lo empuja y se va a su cuarto, Barbara la sigue.

—Jaja, te empujó.

—Al menos, a mi me intento secar—mirada mafiosa

—_Touché_—lo mira con reproche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—No molestes, Chango—por la voz parecía una niña, pero estaba cubierta por una gran túnica blanca.

—Mocosa, por última vez soy Mallah.

— ¿Mala?, ¿que acaso eres mujer?

—Idiota es Mallah, es francés.

—Idiota tu madre ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre ponerle a un chango macho mala?

—_Grrr_—a punto de abrir la celda

—_Aw_… ¿Ya hice enojar al chango?

Mallah ya no aguanto más; la agarró de sus ropas y la azotó contra la pared.

— ¡Hey, déjala en paz! —se avienta sobre Mallah

— ¡Toma, toma! —las dos iban gritando al unísono, al golpearlo, hasta que lo brazos de Rouge las rodearon y las alejaron de él.

—No puede ser que ni siquiera, con estas mocosas, puedas hacer un buen trabajo—por alguna extraña razón Rouge libero a una de las niñas y luego libero a la otra.

—Corre— la niña alza a su compañera y tratan de escapar, pero logra atraparlas con sus grandes garras.

—No tienen donde correr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick y Logan veían la tele, como siempre cambiándole, para ver si había algo nuevo.

—Viejo, trescientos canales y no hay nada que ver.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera una noticia de cómo va Jump city—qué equivocado está. En eso había una imagen del puerto envuelto en llamas, y varias personas tratando de apagarlo.

—Como ven, aquí la mayoría de los ciudadanos tratan de apagar el fuego, aun no se saben las razones. Según los que vieron, una gran ventisca destruyo parte del lugar, después todo el lugar se incendio. Por favor, si los titanes están viendo esto…los necesitamos, regresen pronto—se escuchan disparos y cortan la señal.

—Viejo, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarlos ahí.

—Lo sé chico bestia, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

—Claro que podemos, podemos llegar y patearles el trasero.

— ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que la última vez? Tal vez por ahora nosotros estamos vivos, ¿pero qué sucederá si volvemos a atacar? Y además a nuestra contra, dos miembros de nuestro equipo aún no aparecen y eso si es que están vivos— golpeando la mesa y apretando sus parpados, se relajo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilízate Dick, hacer corajes no resolverá nada…vamos, regálame una sonrisita, "de acuerdo, eso no sé de donde salió" —le regala una pequeña sonrisa

—Raven….

—Si, ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes.

—Gracias Rae—le regala su Hermosa sonrisa (1)

—Por nada.

—Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las calles estaban solitarias. Garfield esperaba el autobús para ir a su casa, junto a él estaba una pequeña con una gran túnica blanca. Él lo dedujo, por los sollozos que apenas se escuchaban de la pequeña, el solo se acerco y se inca para estar a su altura, no se alcanzaba a ver su cara ya que tenía una capucha puesta.

— ¿Estás perdida?

—No encuentro a mi hermana— la niña solo daba unos _snifs_.

—Estás mojadas, ¿Por qué tu ropa esta así? —las ropas de la niña estaban algo quemadas, aparte que escurren a más no poder.

—Es algo que no le incumbe.

—Vamos yo solo trato de…

— ¿No tiene un autobús que tomar? — él solo volteó un poco pero cuando miró hacia la pequeña, ya no estaba.

— ¿¡Pero cómo!? —volteó por todos lados, pero ni un alma—. Qué extraño…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Raven…—ella voltea a verlo— ¿ya me vas a contar qué te paso en la explosión?

—Robin…te prometo que te lo contaré, pero por favor, espera un poco más.

—De acuerdo— se acerca a ella y la abraza, ella pone su mano en el pecho de él, los dos se sentían cálidos. Él empezaba a jugar con el pelo de la chica, después agarro su barbilla y poco a poco la iba acercando a su rostro, Raven se le empezaban a pintar sus mejillas de carmesí; el momento mágico se acercaba.

— ¡Hey! ustedes dejen de estar de calientes y vallan a dormir.

—_Discúlpame_— se va corriendo, el pelirrojo intenta seguirla

— ¡Espera!, Raven no fue mi in— lo intentó, pero lo único que pudo recibir fue un puertazo en la cara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban en el centro comercial y ya adivinarán a quienes les tocó cargar las compras.

—Rachel, Barbara, ¡por si no lo saben, esto pesa! — Logan trató de equilibrar las cajas

— ¡Ni modo, nos quisiste acompañar, ahora te aguantas!

— ¡Tú me dijiste que iríamos por un helado! — en los ojos del joven salía fuego.

— ¿Eso dije?—se rió—, creo que me equivoqué—a las dos aves les sale una gota

Si los dos jóvenes seguían hablando después de todo, Dick ya daba por perdida su amistad con Rachel.

— ¡Amiga Rachel!

—"Esa voz…"— Siente como le va faltando el aire

— ¡Amiga, pensé que no te vería!—agitándola de un lado a otro.

—Kory, no puedo respirar— estaba azul y su voz era cortante

—_Am_…Kory— señala a Raven preocupado.

—Oh, lo siento amiga, es que estoy muy emocionada de verlos, después de tres largos años, y al parecer no has cambiado nada—deja de abrazarla.

—_Uf_, tú tampoco— toma sus bocanadas de aire.

—Sí, muy lindo nuestro rencuentro, pero les recuerdo, ¡que yo soy el que está cargando las bolsas!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Lo siento amigo Logan, no era mi intención dejarte con todo ese peso— con la sonrisa de siempre, y sobándose su cabeza.

—Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí Kory? — comiendo su helado de vainilla

—Oh, me encantan las cosas de la tierra, es muy hermosa

— ¿Y dónde te quedas? — sobándose sus adoloridos brazos

—Oh, como no encuentro donde quedarme regreso a mi planeta.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros Kory, no creo que al señor Wayne le importe, ¿verdad Dick?

—Yo creo que no.

—Eso sería maravilloso amigos— los abraza a todos dejándolos sin aire.

— ¡Kory, piedad! — Todos gritando al unísono

—Jeje, lo siento, es la emoción— mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a los demás solo les sale la gota, de lo poco que estuvieron de la muerte.

----------------------------------------------------------------

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, ¿van o se quedan?—

—No te preocupes Dick, pueden irse, yo acompañare a Kory y la guiaré.

—Está bien, nos vemos después Barbara.

Los chicos se van, dejando solas a Barbara y a Starfire solas. Iban acomodando las cosas, pero la atención de Kory fue a una pequeña figura blanca.

— ¿Viste eso? .

— ¿Qué cosa?.

Star sigue a la figura que poco a poco se va perdiendo en la gente al igual que ella.

— ¡Kory, espera!...¡Kory! —la pierde entre la multitud.

La figura con la gran túnica blanca, empezó a correr al igual que Star, hasta salir del centro comercial, empezó a volar.

— ¡Espera, no te quiero lastimar!.

— ¡Aléjate! — voltea a verla y de sus manos salen llamas.

—Tranquila, no te lastimaré— llegan a un callejón y vuela, la otra sólo hace sus llamas más grandes.

—Enserio, te puedo ayudar pequeña, sólo quiero ser tu amiga— Le estira su mano, la otra duda, Star sólo le da su más cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Kory!.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿quieres que te ayude?.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin pude terminar este cap!!! x3!!

Malditos subs no ayudan ¬¬

Sub/Sun: oye!! ¬¬

¿Qué? En este cap no me ayudaron en nada, desgraciadas, todavía que les doy comida y techo y ¿así me lo agradecen?

Sun: ¿Para qué te miento?

¬¬….como sea

1-No me pude contener! xD…admítanlo su sonrisa aun que sea pequeña es hermosa *-* y lo de Raven no tengo idea de donde salió pero bueno, se le está ablandando el corazón ya necesita pelear con villanos esta chica xP, no se preocupen ya volverá a la normalidad se los juro xD

- a ver si te gusto este cap me di unos buenos cocos en el escritorio xD, bien!...sigue comiendo frutas y verduras :3

RaHeBlHi- pues como soy muy mala creo que les conteste una que otra pregunta (creo) y si no…les puse más!...muahaha!!! (Mi demonio interior a nacido!! xD)

Linda-ravstar- lo sé, pero a veces mi imaginación trillada hace cada cosa xD…además solo quería a Raven un poco más cerca de Robin… aparte de que me encanta hacerlos sufrir de vez en cuando ¬_¬ , intentare hacerlos sufrir más en el prox capitulo

Lucia y Shadow- jeje gracias y disculpen pero no sabía cómo desbloquear lo de los reviews anónimos xD, y si con los de los Malos fics si tuve problemas U.…pero bueno xD…por algo pasan las cosas, sobre mis subs, si tengo dos y como 7 personajes míos xD…no te preocupes ya somos dos xD

Sin más que decir su servidora ya se va

Ah!! Verdad?...¿creyeron que me iría sin su sorpresa no?

Bueno chicos he hecho un Trailer de este fic, pero por x razones no puedo ponerlo aquí so los dejo en mi profile, espero que les guste xD… (es muy difícil inventar tailers lo sabían? U.)

Sub: pero se los hicimos con cariño ^-^

Sun/yo: ¬¬…

Bueno ahora si me despido ojala les guste el tráiler ^^


	7. Una pequeña, pero gran sorpresa

blah blah- normal

"blah blah" –Pensamiento

_blah blah-Susurro_

_---- = _Cambio de escena

Derechos de autor: Teen Titans no me pertenece. Si fuera así habría mas rxr y mas episodios (por eso hay que ahorrar xP)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Una pequeña, pero gran sorpresa"

—Bueno Kory, aquí duermes, si necesitas algo mi cuarto está a lado, ¿de acuerdo?** —a**bre la puerta y enseña una hermosa habitación con dos camas.

—Muchas gracias, me alegra que hayan convencido al señor Wayne de darme un lugar en sus aposentos**—e**ntra con todas sus maletas

—_Am_…si, por cierto Star, ¿para qué quieres dos camas?

—_Oh_ es que, a veces no sé que me sucede y amanezco en la habitación de otro, pero he descubierto que si tengo dos camas solo despierto en mi otra cama**—**muestra una sonrisa algo nerviosa de su mentira pero Babs decidió ya no preguntarle.

—Jeje, de acuerdo, que duermas bien.

—Dulces sueños amiga—Barbara sale, dejando a Kory sola, en eso se empieza a mover una de sus maletas—Oh…—Se acerca a la maleta y la abre.

De la maleta sale una niña muy curiosa, de apenas 7 años de edad, su pelo era naranja con puntas amarillas, ojos de color naranja, tenía una mirada seria y a la vez inocente.

—Lamento haberte dejado en esa maleta pequeña.

—No hay problema—le regala una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Aw! ¡Que linda eres! —la abraza sin lastimarla, de sus ojos se transmitía mucha energía y felicidad al ver a la pequeña**—. **Y…dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos dormían tranquilos

— ¡Ah!

Bueno casi su primer día en la casa Wayne y ¿ya hay gritos? Todos fueron a su cuarto, preocupados, pero solo se encontraron a un Kory enredara en las sábanas.

—Kory, ¿Qué sucede?** — **entra algo adormilada.

—Oh nada…, es que tuve una pesadilla, luego me había envuelto en las sábanas, y cuando desperté pensé que era un…eh, Gourlep(1) enredándose en mí y por eso grité— y como siempre su sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que los otras su gran gota.

—Bueno, señor Dick, el desayuno estará listo en 5 minutos.

—De acuerdo, Alfred nos veremos en 5 minutos.

Todos se fueron a cambiar, pero Kory buscaba algo, o más bien alguien

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Starfire, has estado muy rara hoy, ¿Qué sucede? —con su taza de té en las manos.

—_Mira quien lo dice_**—d**ecía el chico bestia, pero para su mala suerte Raven lo escuchó y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—No en realidad, estoy muy bien, y la comida esta…¡ah!**.**

La pequeña de cabellos naranjas está dormida flotando por encima de ellos, por suerte los otro no se daban cuenta aún de la presencia de la niña.

— ¿Segura que está bien?.

—_Am_ si…claro, ¡ya vengo! — rápido agarra a de la pierna a la pequeña y se va volando lo más rápido que pudo dejando a todos con dudas.

—Vaya nunca la había visto así, bueno, sólo cuando ocultaba a sedita.

Robin y Raven se voltean a ver al mismo tiempo, no estaría mal la idea de inspeccionar la habitación de Star.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Me espantaste, creí que te habías ido**.**

—Lo siento Star…pero—bosteza—cuando duermo, sin querer, empiezo a flotar**— **vuelve a quedarse dormida y empieza a flotar.

—Jeje—Tocan la puerta— ah, esperen—Mete a la niña en el closet

—Hola**—**Abre la puerta y entra junto con Raven

—Starfire.

—¿No te molesta si te ayudamos a desempacar cierto?.

—Oh claro que no me molesta, de hecho me seria de gran ayuda**.**

Robin sólo iba colocando las lámparas o le iba pasando ganchos, Raven ayudaba a desempacar, hasta que se encontró con la maleta vacía.

—Starfire, ¿Por qué esta maleta está vacía?**.**

—Oh, es que esa maleta estaba de oferta y no pude resistirme, es tan linda**—**Pobre Star le iba a crecer la nariz de tantas mentiras.

—De acuerdo**—**a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Star se avienta sobre él. —¡Oye!, ¿qué te pasa? — La miraba algo furioso, mientras Raven abría el closet.

—¡No es lo que parece! — Cerraba los ojos con gran fuerza.

—¿Tu ropa interior? — Raven la miraba seria

—Oh, sí, es que me daba vergüenza de que mí…digo, de que Dick la viera— pone sus ojos grandes y cristalinos.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo, yo me voy de aquí—sale de la habitación, algo molesta.

—"¿Qué te molesta verlos de nuevo tan juntos?, acaso estoy sintiendo… ¿celos?" — hablaba la encapuchada rosa.

—¿Celos?, sí, claro, por quién me tomas, por mí no hay ningún problema por…que ellos regresen— lo último lo dice en un tono algo triste.

—" ¡Ánimo!, recuerda que estuvo a punto de besarte en dos ocasiones, y nunca menciono su nombre, ¡lo de él solamente fue pasajero!"** — **mencionaba la de verde.

—Y así será conmigo, tal vez, solo me utilizo…me quería usar como un sustituto de Star— Baja la mirada y se alcanza una pequeña lágrima rondar en su mejilla

—"! Pero tú y Starfire son totalmente distintas!" — Alegaba la rosa

—Exacto…ella es mucho más bonita que yo, por Azar— se ve en un espejo—quién querría andar con una chica de piel pálida y…rara**— **Otra lágrima traicionera ronda por su mejilla.

—¿Raven?—la agarra de un hombro—¿Te encuentras bien?.** — **La chica se limpia las lágrimas.

—Sí…no es nada— El se aferra a ella con un abrazo.

—¿Qué tienes?**.**

—Estoy bien— Se libera del abrazo y se va a su habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Han encontrado a una…y si es que pueden encontraran a otros 3, y si es que aparece otro, 4 niños por encontrar, y tal vez puedan ayudarlos a derrotar a la hermandad del mal**—** La figura esta en lo más alto de los edificios observando cada movimiento de los chicos—Pero quien sabe, sus problemas no van ayudar en nada, y poco a poco la ciudad de Jump city esta cayendo.

—_¿Y qué piensas hacer?._

—No lo sé, por ahora 4 Titanes, falta 1 que no lo he localizado aún, poco a poco los ciudadanos pierden esperanzas, lo que no entiendo es…¿por qué este cerebro quiere a los 4 chicos?.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Vamos, te traje algo para que desayunaras— Saca a la niña que está debajo de la cama.

—Gracias— empieza a comer.

Todo se volvió silencioso, un silencio incomodo para Star, aun que está preocupada por ella, ya que su cuerpecito tenía varios moretones, rasguños y sus ropas estaban rasgadas.

—Y dime pequeña, ¿cómo es que te hiciste todos esos golpes?.

—¿Esto?, ah no es nada, se defenderme, debiste de ver como deje a esos tipos tirados en el suelo**—**Sigue comiendo, y pegándole al aire—Les di un gancho y todo eso y salí victoriosa— alza una de sus manos en forma de triunfo.

—Me imagino que eres buena peleando.

—No mucho, pero trato de no perder la batalla, por cierto…eras de los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿oh me equivoco?**.**

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

—En Jump City los mencionan mucho, es mas tienen una estatua de cada uno y en el centro de la ciudad los tienen a todos juntos, ¿por qué se esconden?.

—Fue una dura batalla…nos tomaron a todos por sorpresa, nosotros los dábamos todo por perdido, hasta pensaba que yo era la única sobreviviente**—**Baja la mirada.

—Sí, todos creen que están muertos, algunos siguen teniendo esperanza, y además, sabias que cada estatua esta en el mismo punto donde cada uno de ustedes cayeron— Termina su plato y se levanta**— **Además, de que ponen flores, aun que lo castiguen por ello…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—¿Cómo van las cosas?** —**Entrando a la sala.

—No lo sé, Starfire y en especial Raven están actuando raras—Se sienta y se tapa la cara con una mano.

—¿Por qué? —Se sienta a su lado

—Creemos que Star oculta algo y a Raven, alcance a ver una lágrima caer, me preocupa—

—Tranquilo, tú ocúpate de Star y yo con Raven— Saca un spray y se echa en la boca.

—Si ya quisieras, además, lo más seguro es que te eche por la ventana o te envié a otra Dimensión, yo iré a hablar con Raven**— **Se para y va directo a la habitación de Raven.

—Tramposo— Va a la habitación de Star.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Veamos, ¿A quién mandare para atacar a la mansión de Bruce Wayne?—Viendo todas las fotos de los Villanos.

—_Enserio crees que…_—Interrumpida

—Si ellos no empiezan a moverse yo hare que se muevan…estén listos o no, Jump city no puede esperar más…—

—_Lo sé pero los pones en riesgo, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?_ —

—No estoy exagerando— Tira los fotos de los villanos—Los estoy presionando.

—_Pero, ¿Por qué, de este modo?_ — Voltea a ver a la otra figura

—Como dije antes, para presionarlos y también para que sea divertido.

Desaparece dejando la página donde se encuentra Joker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Entonces, ¿segura que estas bien? — Abraza a Rae.

—Sí, gracias Dick— Corresponde el abrazo.

—Raven, nunca estarás sola, te lo prometo.

—Gracias Robin, lo tomare en cuenta.

Bueno las aves están muy tranquilas en el cuarto de Rachel, cuando todo exploto en el cuarto de Raven, valla ¿el destino no los quiere juntos o qué?, Robin seguía abrazándola, para protegerla.

—Jaja, lo lamento, ¿e interrumpido a los tortolitos? —entre los escombros va saliendo un tipo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Guasón! — Grita Dick mientras levanta a Raven.

—Jaja, el protegido de Bruno, al fin apareció y tiene una amiguita de compañía—Saca una flor—una pequeña flor para la chica— Aprieta un botón y empieza a salir humo.

—¡No lo respires! — Derriba la puerta y se lleva a Raven fuera.

—Oh vamos, era para que la muchacha sonriera, jaja— de repente recibe un golpe en la cara, Batichica llegó al rescate.

—Ustedes dos corran, yo lo entretengo— Va esquivando los golpes del Guasón

Dick lleva a un lugar seguro a Rachel y se encuentran con Star y Bestia.

—Viejo, ¡¿qué pasó?! .

—Es el Guasón.

— ¿Esta aquí?, ¡Genial!, tengo que pedir su autógrafo—Todos les mandan miradas asesinas

—Ese Guasón, ¿es algún tipo de estrella? .

—Ah…—todos al unisonó, aun que no pudieron explicarle por la explosión que provoco el Guasón.

—Jaja, los he encontrado.

—Oh Guasón es un placer conocerlo, ¿me da su autógrafo? — Decía extendiendo una libreta con una pluma, con sus ojos que brillaban a más no poder.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! — De todos salía fuego de los ojos.

El Guasón sólo saca a Batichica y se las avienta.

—Bueno, al parecer chicos, yo creo que será la última vez que nos veamos, ¡literalmente!, jaja—Saca un lanza llamas y apunta a los chicos, pero no dispara al sentir como jalaban sus ropas.

—Disculpe…¿Qué está haciendo? — la pequeña inclinaba la cabeza, lo demás chicos solo la veían asombrados menos Starfire, El Guasón, dispara a la pequeña, pero esquiva fácilmente a pesar de sus ropas pesadas.

—Vamos deja de moverte— apunta de nuevo

—Está bien— Ella solo sonríe y se queda parada, el payaso dispara.

—¡No! —grita Star desesperada.

—Jaja, ahora es una niña rostizada—Viendo como el fuego se expande, el Guasón reía como de costumbre pero su risa se acabo al ver como el fuego se extinga y la niña estaba en la misma posición que antes.

—Eres muy malo en esto—Pone sus manos en la cintura.

—Grr, ya verás— Vuelve a disparar, pero la niña pone las manos enfrente y desaparece el fuego.

—Para ser un payaso, eres muy aburrido, y por eso, yo te sacare del espectáculo— Sus ojos brillan entre un color naranja con un poco de amarillo y de sus manos salen grandes llamaradas, dejando al Guasón bien tostado y a los otros chicos con la boca abierta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los policías se llevaban al Payaso, envuelto con una camisa de fuerza, al asilo Arkam, la pequeña solo alzo su mano en forma de despedida y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — El petirrojo se acerca a la pequeña y se arrodilla para estar a su altura, la pequeña sólo se voltea, sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Fire, ¡mucho gusto! —

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1~ni me pregunten que es!, lo invente xD

Lo termine!!!

Sub/Sun: Ejem ¬¬…

Ok lo terminamos .…So…vamos con los reviews

Fi:¡Yay! wb

Linda-ravstar: Gracias por seguir este fic, bueno sobre los diálogos…lo hize a propósito (oh al menos lo de mallah .)…pero no te preocupes así poco a poco iré mejorando ^-^, está bien , lo de Raven y Robin aun no lo se -.-U, y muchísimas gracias por decir que tengo potencial para escritora xD.

Lucia y Shadow: Gracias por lo del Tráiler, no tienen idea cuánto cuesta hacer uno U¬¬…pero lo hize! X3 que es lo mejor de todo, y la canción la saque del tráiler de 2 torres de señor de los anillos

Sub: lo hiciste?... danos tan siquiera crédito no? ¬¬

Ya relájate sub ¬¬, ya basándonos al fic, si yo no sé que a veces pasa en mi cabeza para que el Chico bestia ande así tras Rae xD , y lo de la escupida jaja si fue genial, pobre Rob y en especial cb, ya que Rae solo intento secar a Dick jaja, y lo de la "sonrisa" no se de donde salió ò.ó seguramente fue sub . Bueno en este fic ya les presente a una de mis personajes, la pequeña Fire, jeje Shadow es interesante, ya encontré ah otra que inventa a sus personajes eh interactúa con ellos, espero que algún dia podamos hablar más seguido, mas les vale hacer una cuanta de msn y pasármela ¬¬…ya están avisadas eh?

Fire/sub/sun: yay!!

: jeje, si esa Babs los interrumpió a propósito, que mala!! Dx, bueno como te prometí cuando regreses de vacas ya está aquí el cap de mi fic vivito y coleando xD(O-O? ese chocolate sí que afecta xD).

RaHeBlHi: bueno creo que lo actualice algo rápido ^-^,que bueno que te pases a leer el fic, a ver cuando te conectas!! *¬¬


	8. El viento es travieso

Hola chicos hace mucho que no actualizo cierto?

Bueno pues tengo una buena escusa xP…bueno en realidad no -.-…están son las razones por la cual no lo actualice pronto.

1: en Youtube estoy en un grupo y no me han dejado descansar

2: Tengo 4 videos pendientes míos y no había puesto los resultados de mi concurso xD.

3: Tenia mucho trabajo con mi mama

4: Me daba flojera y si no pues no llegaba la inspiración

5:YA NO IBA A SEGUIR EL FIC

Porque no sucedió lo ultimo?. Bueno se lo pueden agradecer a mi amiga . Porque no me dejo dejarlo hasta ahí -.-U, bueno lo hiba dejar por que creo que ya no les esta agradando la idea de que yo meta a mis personajes .…pero bueno eso esta en sus manos…mmm no en realidad no, porque yo tengo el control de este fic!, muahahaha! xD

Derechos de autor: Teen Titans no me pertenece. Si fuera así habría mas rxr y mas episodios (por eso hay que ahorrar xP)

Ah excepción de la Pequeña Fire (huy que nombre original .) que es invención de mi imaginación

blah blah- normal

"blah blah" –Pensamiento

_blah blah-Susurro_

_---- = _Cambio de escena

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Fire?.

—Duh, por mis poderes es obvio, no me voy a llamar, llamita, chispita, ni nada por el estilo— la mira un poco enojada, pero ella sigue comiendo.

—Entonces esto es lo que nos estuviste ocultando Kory— Toma un poco de café

—Jeje, si lo siento.

—Eres muy pequeña para controlar esa cantidad de fuego— el Chico Bestia le jala las mejillas a la pequeña.

—Y lo dice el verde— lo mira enojada, le da un golpe al anillo y el chico vuelve a tener la piel verde.

— ¡¿Oye, que te pasa?! — se para

—¡Dejame comer! — Le lanza una llamita al cabello.

—¡Ah!, ¡apágalo!— Corre en círculos, la pequeña solo carcajea al ver como Garfield llora por su cabello.

—Entonces, ¿que eres exactamente? —

—¿Una niña, muy linda, con habilidades de controlar el fuego? — Pone su cara de cachorro.

—¡Aw!, admítalo, es muy linda— Empieza a abrazarla.

—Bueno, ya hablando enserio, No puedo decir mi nombre verdadero, pero por mi habilidades, varios me han llamado Fire— se para—no son muy originales,vengo de un lugar muy lejano, de ahí varios nos dicen Elementos…

—¿Elementos?, te refieres a los elementos naturales— termina de apagarse la llama.

—¿No como crees?, yo decía de los elemento químicos— la manda una mirada asesina por interrumpirla— Ejem, bueno, aparte de mi hay 3 chicos mas, no se quienes son exactamente, pero por alguna razón, este cerebro nos quiere.

—¿Entonces, hay otros chicos aparte? —Interrumpe Dick.

—Si…pero no sé exactamente quienes son—

—Viejo, si todos controlan el fuego me voy a quedar si pelo— se cubre su cabeza.

—Para mi mala suerte, no—Afirma la pequeña

—Entonces, tenemos que encontrar a esos chicos antes de que cerebro lo haga— interrumpe Raven.

—Cerebro, tenia al elemento del Aire, por suerte pude sacarlo, pero…nos separamos después de que envolví todo en llamas.

—Me imagino que tú fuiste el incendio el puerto— Dick, se cruza de brazos

—¡Fue un accidente! —Sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos—¡yo no quería, pero tenía mucho miedo, es horrible!.

—No llores, tranquila— Star se acerca y la abraza.

—Sera mejor que te demos nuevas ropas, y te curemos esas heridas.

—Le hare una habitación a la jovencita— Contesta Alfred y se va seguido por Barbara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Valla Guasón no cumpliste con tu trabajo, no puede ser que una pequeña de 7 años, te haya vencido fácilmente y según te escogí para que esos jóvenes intentaran atacarte, pero al parecer no serviste en mis planes—

Un figura de color blanco, de estatura algo pequeña, no se notaba mucho ya que su gran capa y capucha la cubrían bien.

—No es mi culpa, esa mocosa podía controlar el fuego—

—Te escogí, por que eras un rival fuerte, pero no sirves de nada— Lo azota contra la pared y lo agarra del cuello— Te daré otra oportunidad…pero eso tardara, mas te vale tener un mejor plan.

Lo deja caer en el piso y desaparece de la celda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Jaja, ¡toma eso! .

—Oye eso es trampa.

—¡No es trampa!, te patie el trasero y eso es lo que cuenta — Viendo en la pantalla su nombre con la mayor puntuación.

Fire solo hacia su baile de la victoria, mientras que bestia lloraba en el piso

—Cálmate, además ya era para que estuvieras acostumbrado— Llegaba Raven junto con Star.

—Si…pequeña yo y Rachel, fuimos al centro comercial a comprarte unas ropas, espero que sean de tu agrado— Le da las bolsas para que Fire la revise.

—Oh, gracias— Ve las bolsas pero la mayoría de la ropa era rosa—am…¿por que todo es rosa? —Saca, un vestido del color mencionado.

—Es que, te verías adorable con ese color —Salen varios corazones a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo— Sale una gran gota en su nuca.

—No te preocupes— La da una bolsa.

—Wow, gracias Rachel me encanta—Saca un conjunto de color naranja(N/A: se los dejo a su imaginación) —Es mi color favorito.

—Vamos, ¡Fire hora de cambiarte esas ropas! —Barbara agarra de la mano a Fire y se la lleva.

Ahora Robin y Chico Bestia eran los que estaban jugando, Star echaba porras, Raven igual pero a su manera, para todos ya es obvio quien gano, Dick alzaba sus manos, mientras que Logan estaba en una esquina tirado con una nube encima.

—Vamos amigo, no tienes que deprimirte.

—Claro que si, hasta Raven le ganaría— Interrumpo el chico maravilla

—¿¡Que!? —Gritaban al unisonó la pálida y el güerito.

—Viejo, estás hablando de Raven ella nunca me ganaría, ni siquiera sabría como prender la consola—Obviamente el orgullo de Raven no lo dejo así.

—De acuerdo, si yo gano, te encargaras de cuidar a la niña—

—Y si yo gano, iras conmigo a cenar—

—Ah…yo creo que—Quería protestar él ex líder.

—Hecho— Le da la mano a Bestita.

Para mala suerte de Robin, Raven iba perdiendo contra el enano, ya hasta él se estaba dando de topes, se lo imaginaba, todo, la cena algo romántica, Logan robándole un beso a su chica, y luego ella correspondía, rayos, su cabeza le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada para su gusto.

—¡Vamos amiga, tu puedes! —Daba brincos, gritos y todo por la emoción

—Bien Rachel, la cena será a las 7:00 vete preparando—apretaba los botones lo mas rápido que podía

—No, tu vete preparando para cuidar a la niña—Aprieta un botón y le gana al Chico Bestia—Valla no sé como hice eso pero te patie el trasero.

—¡Ah! , soy una desgracia para los videos juegos— Tirado en el piso, con una nube encima.

—¡Bien Raven! —La abraza y ella corresponde.

—"Tengo que separarlos, Dick es solo mío" —quita a Rae de Robin y lo abraza—Si amigo, Raven salió victoriosa.

Las dos aves la miraron algo extrañaros y un poco enfados.

—Miren chicos, que linda se ve— Atrás de Barbara sale Fire con uno de los vestidos que le compro Star.

—¡Oh, te vez adorable! — Salen corazones de sus ojos.

—Te vez muy linda Fire— Afirma Dick

—Gracias— Se ruboriza un poco—Chico Bestia, vamos a comprar otro juego, ya me aburrió este— lo ve tirado en el piso—¿Que le paso? —lo pica con un palo.

—Raven le gano en el juego.

—¡Vamos! — Le lanza una pequeña llamita en el pantalón.

—¡Ah!, ya voy —Sale corriendo de la mansión.

—Nos vemos después—Sigue a Logan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos miraban a la pequeña animada, tras nuestro joven amigo, bueno y como no verla, tenía el cabello muy extravagante además del vestido que le había comprado Star.

—¿Falta mucho?— agarrada de la mano de Logan.

—Ya falta poco, eres algo desesperada—entrando a la tienda

—Si…—Voltea al baño y sonríe—¿Puedo ir al baño?.

—Espérate un ratito.

—Por favor— empieza a bailar de forma graciosa—¡Tengo que ir!.

—¡Está bien!, pero no te tardes—

—Si— Se va corriendo.

—Niños, siempre tienen ganas de ir al baño— le sale una gota, mientras espera fuera de la tienda de video juegos.

—Ya— llega la pequeña y para llamar su atención, ya que anda de bobotas sobre otras muchachas le jala la playera.

—Ah si Fire ya…—Le sale un gran signo de interrogación—¿Que te hiciste en el cabello? —La pequeña ahora tenía otro peinado, aparte de que era café con unas marcas azules y ojos azul cielo.

—Siempre lo eh tenido así— lo miraba inocente.

—No tú lo tenias naranja con amarrillo— Mira arriba y se la imagina.

—¿Así?— Ahora la pequeña estaba igual.

—¡Ah!, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —Se talla los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Vuelve a cambiar.

—¡Eso!, ¿Cómo cambias tan rápido? —la pica con el dedo.

—Sencillo—ella y Fire se abrazan.

—Oh no, ¡Veo doble! — Cae inconsciente.

Después de unos minutos le lanzaron un balde de agua.

—¿Ya me compras el juego? .

—Am, si claro, ¿por qué estoy mojado?.

—Estabas inconsciente y no se me ocurrió otra forma para despertarte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Hemos llegado! — Va llegando la niña saltando de emoción.

—¡Si viejo!, esta niña no tiene llenadera, Starfire tendrá que pagarme, todo lo que se gasto—Traía 3 bolsas con películas, juegos, uno que otro peluche, etc.

—Valla eso es mucho, creí que nada mas irían por un video juego—Entra Raven a la sala.

—Rachel, ¿me podrías acompañar?, tengo que ir a pagar algunas cosas y de paso la comida—Poniéndose su chamarra y dándole una a Raven.

—Claro—Lo sigue y se van en un Ferrari rojo cortesía de Bruno. (N/a: ¿Qué?, se vale soñar ¿no?)

—Jaja sigo ganando— Iba cantando la niña al ver que le quedaba poca vida a Logan.

—¡No es justo, seguramente ya lo conocías! — Tratando de seguir con vida.

—Claro que no, apenas estreno hoy—Le gana a Chico Bestia—¡Yay, te eh pateado tu gran trasero verde! — haciendo una cara de gato y alzando su puño.

—¡Fire! — dice Star al ver lo competitiva que es la niña.

—¿Qué?, su trasero en realidad es verde— Con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—En eso tienes razón— De repente se avienta sobre Fire y Logan, al ver como una pequeña va volando dentro de la mansión y casi se estrella sobre los jugadores.

—Au eso dolió—sobándose la cabeza, y tratando de salir de los escombros—Se me chorrearon los frenos—Ve a todos con la boca abierta—¿Qué?, No es mi culpa que no me enseñaran aterrizar—Alza los hombros y se empieza a sacudir el polvo.

Star se alza y se dirige a la niña que obviamente los impactos a todos.

—¿Quién eres? —inclina un poco la cabeza y alza su ceja.

—¿Quién eres? — Imitando la voz de Star a la perfección, obviamente ella abrió sus ojos como plato

Star se estaba sacando de quicio diciendo muchas en tamaraniano y la otra niña solo lo repetía aun que no conociera el idioma, esto enfadaba más a la pelirroja, la pequeña solo se reía mentalmente, en verdad le divertía molestarla, Kory no soporto mas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, esta se sorprendió por lo que hizo.

—¡Kory, le destrozaste la cara! —Garfield gritaba del susto.

—Pero, no le di…—Viendo como su mano atravesaba la cara de la niña.

—jaja…—Se desvanece.

—¡ah, un fantasma! — Los dos suben al sillón abrazados.

—Miedosos—Contesta Fire con los ojos reflejando molestia.

Una ráfaga de viento empieza a tirar varias cosas de mansión, Fire se acerca tranquila al centro del cuarto, mientras Kory y Logan miraban horrorizados el lugar.

—Vamos Wind deja de jugar.

Una pequeña nube se acerca al Chico Bestia empiezan a salir unos ojos de color rojo, al chico se le empieza a erizar la piel, la nube le ruge y él se esconde detrás del sofá temblando como gallina.

—Jajaja—La nube se transforma en la niña de antes y esta solo cae al piso por el dolor del estomago y se quita la capucha.

—¡Eso no fue gracioso!...Yo te conozco —Le viene un Flash Back—Eres la niña que vi en la parada de autobuses.

—Sep— Se para toda alegre—Me alegra que hayan encontrado a mi hermana—Se abrazan ella y Fire.

—¿¡Son hermanas!? —Star ve a las dos, si las pintaran con el mismo color de cabello, serian gemelas idénticas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la hora de la cena todos comían muy cómodo, bueno a excepción de uno al ver a las dos gemelas.

—Y…me podrían decir, ¿quiénes son ellas?, salgo solo por dos días y ya encuentro a dos niñas.

—Hola— Decían las gemelas al unisonó y alzando la mano al mismo tiempo.

—Y me podrían decir ,¿que es lo que hacen aquí?.

—Venimos a que nos ayuden— Señalan a los 4 ex titanes—Jump city corre peligro, todos esta desesperados, además de que la hermandad del mal, sabe que están vivos.

—Es por eso que el misil lo seguía— Sigue Fire.

—Entonces tú fuiste la que puso la barrera— Interrumpe Raven y Fire solo afirma con la cabeza.

—¿Ellos fueron los que nos enviaron al Guasón?—Continúo Dick

—No lo creo— Se para la castaña (N/a: Wind para que se den la idea)

—La hermandad no conoce a los de Ciudad Gótica, está muy fuera de sus planes, esto seguramente fue otra persona.

—¿Y la o lo conocen?— inclina la cabeza la pelirroja.

—No— contesta Fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Dos elementos…faltan dos y un Titán— Sentado en uno de los edificios con los pies colgando.

—Y que tal la búsqueda—Cuestionaba otra sombra.

—Pues, según escuche el de la tierra apareció, un edificio se estaba colapsando unas personas estaban dentro y las salvo usando sus poderes, pero desgraciadamente es muy listo y volví a perder su rastro.

Se para algo frustrada la figura y maldiciendo con todos los idiomas que conocía.

—Era obvio puede sentir tus pasos…y dime, ¿qué hay del elemento agua? — Voltea a verla.

Saca unas fotos con todos los elementos

—Salvo a varias perdonas, hubo un maremoto pero pudo controlarlo…pero todavía lo tengo en la mira.

En la foto no se ve muy bien la cara del chico ya que usaba las mismas vestimentas que Wind y Fire.

—¿Y qué hay de Cyborg?—De repente suena un aparato.

—Lo eh localizado— Pone una sonrisa algo tenebrosa y en eso suena una explosión.

—¿Vas a ir? —

—¿Tu qué crees? —Da un gran salto y va corriendo hacia el desastre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, sigo con este fic o qué? O de plano tiro la toalla y me sigo dedicando a los videos?.

Wow me dejaron mas, reviews de lo que pensé aquí sus respuestas

BlindMaster- primero que nada…soy mujer xD…me alegra que te gusto bienvenido a mi primer fic .

Linda-ravstar- Si otro cap, lo del Guasón fue improvisado xD, si pobre Raven (ya esta volviendo a ser ella xD) sub: VIVA!! XD , y pues el nombre de mis personajes, lo siento no soy muy original con los nombres Gome.

RaHeBlHi- Pues donde esta cyborg?...buena pregunta, esta por ahí xD.

- Te extraño! T-T…snif snif (mmm…NOTA: nunca comer camote de fresa xD), ojala y te vuelvas a pasar por aquí y sigas con tu fic y ojala y reparen tu compu y volvamos a estar en contacto pronto u_u…por cierto todos te mandan saludos ^^ y tratare de corregir mis errores Gomenasai.

Lucia y Shadow- mm… que mal, pero lo bueno es que has encontrado nuevos amigos (incluyéndome) aquí en FF, juro que les hare un video a ti y a Shadow con una canción que les guste , y lamento lo de tu papa Shadow u_u…y no te preocupes, me da gusto que me tengas confianza ^^, y claro que no me aburro, lo bueno es que tú sigues adelante sin importar que, Jeje Nyx es genial, (tu también Shadow), jaja si a ese chico bestia quien sabe que se le va a hacer xD, en lo de Star pues asi es de mala para contar mentiras hasta en la serie lo es, si lo se, ya somos dos que nos queremos zapear a Raven ¬¬

Fire: Gracias por decir que soy interesante :3 espero que les caiga bien mi hermana xD

- ok ok aquí ya para que no me regañes Y-Y…xD, conste que ya seguí el fic, ahora síguelo tu! ¬¬, jum mejor lo hubiera dejado hasta ahí ¬¬…(los ve a todos) o_o…am…ok no lo dejo ahí y ya!.

Bueno sin más que decir nos leemos pronto Lucia y Shadow! Hagan una cuenta de MSN ¬¬ para seguir en contacto


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí al fin actualizo el fic…¡lo sé no es muy largo!, pero es que por ahora no tengo mucha imaginación…para este fic ¬w¬…pero como no me quiero enredar tratare de terminar este…si es que todavía tengo lectores ¿verdad?

Ah lo más seguro es que encuentren muchas faltas de ortografía xD…o de redacción .…pero wueno xP que esperan no tenia inspiración y…me quede sin quien corrigiera los errores

Sin más interrupciones los dejo con este cap.

* * *

*Reviviendo un poco el pasado*

La figura blanca camina entre las sombras con algo de sangre sobre su capa, parece que esta fatigada a pesar de sus grandes ropas, se ve perfectamente como toma sus bocanadas de aire, toda la gente trata de apoyarla, pero lo único que recibe es un manotazo. Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción, escalo uno de los edificios y se encontró con otra figura.

—Al parecer no te fue muy bien— Distraída al ver todas las estrellas.

—Cállate, nunca creí que me llegaran de sorpresa—Saca una venda y se la va enredando.

—Jaja, creo que te duele más tu orgullo—Le ayuda a curarse.

—Desaparece— se baja la capucha.

Pero para nuestra mala suerte lectores, la luz se nos fue y aun no podemos ver que es realmente esta figura

* * *

Todos en la mansión Wayne esta en total silencio, solo una sombra se prepara un poco de té, va a la chimenea, ve el cuadro que cuelga arriba de esta, se a acomoda en el tibio sofá. Se pregunta si algún día, ella se vería así de feliz y rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Dick, sacude su cabeza por lo que piensa, era muy obvio ella nunca estaría feliz, estaría sola para toda la vida, se lo imagina todo, a Dick y a Kory en un gran altar, el tan guapo y ella con el vestido más elegante del mundo y ella solo una de las espectadoras.

—¿Por qué tan sola? —El petirrojo se ríe al ver como Rae da un salto y cadi salpica el té.

—¿Y tú qué haces a estas horas despierto? — se voltea orgullosa o más bien avergonzada.

—Debería de preguntar lo mismo—

Después de discutir, el silencio gobernó de nuevo la mansión, aun que Raven ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió el silencio.

—¿Quiénes son los de la pintura? — voltea a verlo algo tímida.

—Son mis padres— Desvía la mirada.

Los dos quedan se quedan inmóviles de nuevo, silencio incomodo, Raven sabe muy bien lo que le paso a sus padres.

—Dick, recuerdas…¿lo que paso ese día?, ¿el día en que nos ataco la hermandad del mal? —

—Desgraciadamente si…

—Bueno…es hora—

* * *

Como siempre un día normal para los Jóvenes Titanes, Robin entrenando, Raven leyendo, Starfire cocinar algo viscoso y desagradable que al final queda en la basura y finalmente Cy y Chico bestia jugando videojuegos.

—¡Eso no es justo viejo! —alegaba Bestita a su compañero metálico

—Es justo, lo hice y patee tu pequeño y verde trasero.

—¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como unos mocosos? —Cierra el libro con fuerza para llamar la atención.

Robin entra al living con una toalla colgando en sus hombros, Star vuela rápido asía a él para ofrecerle un poco de comida tamaraneana, el se negó al igual que los otros titanes con la escusa de que ya habían comido. Volvieron a sus actividades normales, Raven se levanto para prepararse un poco de té.

—¡Chico bestia, dame el control, es mi turno! — Tratando de quitar el control de la manos de CB.

—A no viejo es hora de que rompa el record de Robin— jalando el control.

Raven empieza a agarrarse la cabeza con una de sus manos.

—Starfire, enserio no tengo hambre— Empuja el plato.

—Vamos querido Robin, esta delicioso—

Todos se quedan callados al escuchar una taza romperse, Raven se movía un lado a otro tratando de recuperar su equilibrio pero ella cae al piso inconsciente

—¡Raven! — el primero en reaccionar es Robin, después lo siguen todos sus compañeros todos asustados, el agarra con delicadeza su cabeza y cintura.

—Viejo ,¿está bien?— con las orejas agachadas.

—Solo esta inconsciente— la acomoda bien en sus brazos y la acuesta en el sofá.

Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho horas y nada, Ella no despertaba, Robin caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Star cambiaba las toallas húmedas que le ponía a Raven en la frente.

— ¡Ah! — Despierta de un golpe, toda agitada.

—Amiga todo está bien, solo fue una horrible pesadilla.

—Era muy real—pone su mano en la mejilla, aun sudada y un poco mas pálida de lo normal.

Robin se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

— ¿Qué viste? — la agarra del hombro.

—No te preocupes no es nada—ve que Robin muy preocupada—enserio.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick se para furioso y empieza a caminar en círculos.

— ¡¿Entonces tu sabias todo esto?! — La agarra de las muñecas procurando no lastimarla.

—Discúlpame Robin no era mi intención, no sabía que era cierto, por favor perdóname— Empieza a llorar, el respira profundo y la abraza.

—El que debería disculpase soy yo, lo siento Rae no quería gritarte—la abraza mas fuerte solo siente la respiración más pausada por parte de su compañera—¿Raven?.

Solo sonríe al ver a su compañera dormida entre sus brazos, parecía un ángel, y el tenia mucha suerte

Al día siguiente Alfred lo ve muy cómodos, pero ya casi esta el desayuno y conociendo a Kory seguramente haría un escándalo al ver a las dos aves tan juntas, si la conocía desde hace poco pero él se daba cuenta de eso al igual que Bruno

—¡!!Buenos días par de tortolos!!! —Como siempre Babs molestando a estos dos

Los dos solo gritan y caen al piso Raven encima de Robin, Barbara solo se burla de las dos aves que están más rojas que un tomate, los dos se levantaron en un segundo le gritan a Babs que no eran novios, tortolos, novios ni nada de eso, solo amigos.

—Sí pero amigos con derechos—Dice la pelirroja burlona y ve como se ponen rojos de nuevo

La pequeña Fire volaba de cabeza sobre ellos, mirando a los adultos avergonzados, ellos siguen alegando con Barbara pero ella se los voltea y siempre ellos dos salen rojos y brillando como focos. Ya en la tarde Raven, Robin y Star, fueron al cine a ver Titanic (N/a: adoro esa película xP), mientras en unos de los rincones más obscuros de Jump city, un chico de cabello castaño obscuro va corriendo lo mas que le dan sus pies el pobre andaba indefenso contra la gran figura de Rouge sin darle oportunidad de escapar

—¿A dónde crees que vas?...mocoso—con su típico acento francés y regresando a su forma original.

—Wow se nota que es flexible, me debería de recomendar a su entrenador— Ya en voz baja— aun que es muy fea a mi parecer—Rouge lo agarra furiosa y lo azota contra la pared.

—¡No estoy jugando mocoso!, ¿Dónde está tu otro amigo? o Cyborg— El solo inclina la cabeza y se rie, ella hace más presión en el cuerpo del chico y este pone una mueca de dolor.

—No conozco ningún Cyborg—mira a lo alto y sonríe— pero…si conozco al otro chico.

La estirada voltea asía donde ve el chico, este aprovecha y se libera de ella que es apachurrada por una gran roca. El chamaco solo se sacude el poco polvo que quedo en su ropa y alza su pulgar dando señal de que está bien. El otro chico le sonríe, pero lo mira preocupado y le da una señal de que se aleje. Demasiado tarde para los dos, Rouge lo tenía presos en sus garras, el rubio le dirigió una mirada de "buen trabajo idiota" , el castaño se disculpo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Donde están los otros tres? — El rubio se acomodo un poco y puso la mirada más seria que tenía, el otro no abrió la boca— ¡Contesten! , ¿Donde están los elementos?, ¿Donde está la…—Es un cuando su boca se rodea por agua y esta se congela, los chicos salen rápido y el rubio abre el piso llevándose con él al otro, sin dejar rastro. Rouge, furiosa se quita el hielo de la boca y maldice a lo bajo.

* * *

Saliendo del cine ,van los tres titanes muy animados, bueno, solo una, Robin y Raven evitaban agarrarse la mano por la alienígena, Star iba gritando de lo hermosa que esta la película y lo lindo que sería tener una relación como esa con Dick, las dos aves solo se tapaban la cara de la vergüenza al tener a Kory con ellos, en la película no paraba de peguntar "¿por qué la chava se quería lanzar?, ¿Por qué era tan importante la piedrita?, ¿Por qué el coche estaba todo empañado cuando ellos dos estaban dentro?" ya casi corrían a los tres de la sala, cuándo a la pelirroja le dieron ganas de ir al baño, en toda la sala se escucharon, gritos de emoción, las dos aves aprovecharon su ausencia y se agarraron de la mano inconscientemente, hasta que regreso la Tamaraneana y casi se fusila a los dos, pero le dieron la escusa de que una parte los asustaron. Los tres iban caminando muy tranquilos y Star abrazada del brazo de Robin, este no la veía y Raven se entretenía al ver algunos objetos extraños en los puestos, como talismanes, libros, algunos objetos espeluznantes, etc.

—Dick, todavía te gusto ¿verdad? — miraba el piso para fingir tristeza, el solo la miro un rato y después a Raven, si, el todavía sentía algo por la alienígena, pero también sentía algo por la cuervo— Richard te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué? — voltea a verla.

Star solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, un poco llorosos— Te gusta…¿Barbara?— él se negó —Claro que si, siempre la miras— él se volvió a negar con la cabeza y mentalmente riéndose— ¿Entonces?, dime, ¡¿Por qué no me contestas!?.

—Por el simple hecho de que no puedo— él seguía caminando y solo escuchaba a Star gritándole casi al oído y diciéndole "¡¿Cómo de que no puedes?!, contesta Grayson", era definitivo, con esos gritos el pelinegro tendría que comprarse una pastilla para la cabeza, si no le contestaba de inmediato tendría que comprar todas las pastillita—Mira Kory, si te amo…pero no de la forma que tu quieres.

—¿Acaso ya no soy bonita? — Insegura— ¿¡Dick!?.

* * *

Y hasta ahí llego la imaginación! . espero que les guste si tienen alguna idea díganmela :P…

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews w


End file.
